Something
by TheMythOfYourHeart
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. Hope you all have fun, it's very George-y.


I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world, though I do own the plot and made up character(s)

"Something in the way she moves

Attracts me like no other lover

Something in the way she woos me" – The Beatles

Chapter One

George held on tight to Lupin as they soared through the sky battling deatheaters. It wasn't long before George heard a spell being shouted somewhere behind him and he felt blinding pain shoot through the left side of his head and all through his body. His arms loosened from around Lupin as he hunched over to the right before falling at a deadly speed towards the ground. Suddenly a hand was on him and hoisting him up onto another broom. He could tell this wasn't Lupin, but he felt safe nonetheless. Slowly his arms found a waist to clutch and a shoulder to lay his head. From what he could tell from the body structure, his savoir appeared to be female.

Blood poured relentlessly down his head and neck. His shirt was soon soaked in the deep red liquid. The broom noticeably slowed before a woman's caring voice was heard. "Come on. Stay awake, love. Open your eyes." Despite her pleas for him to stay with her his eyes slowly began to close as he fell into an unknown realm of darkness and pain. "NO! WAKE UP!" Still George kept falling into the black abyss, though he was able to feel the broom lurch forward faster than he could have imagined.

Three hours later, George awoke on a king-sized bed with red and gold blankets and drapes surrounding every inch of the room. A girl sat near the foot of the bed, gracefully balancing a book on her knee as she read. Her hair was dark brown with a hint or gold artistically intertwined within every other curl. Blue eyes with a slight hint of silver were surrounded by beautiful thick eyelashes. She was thin and extremely fit, as shown by her perfectly toned body. From what he could see she was wearing a close-fitting blue silk dress that stopped just above her knees and gave off just a hint of cleavage at the chest.

George cleared his throat in an attempt to distract himself, but instead gained the attention of the woman sitting before him. She looked as though she were blushing for a moment before she stood up and walked over to stand next to him. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she placed a hand on his head. George made a move to sit up but quickly fell back when he received a wave of nausea. His head was hurting unbelievably bad and when he reached up to feel at it all he felt was soft cotton bandages.

"Not good." He finally replied a bit surprised that he was having trouble talking. "Wh- what happened?"

The woman looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before answering. "You got hit in the head with a Sectumsempra spell. Your ear is completely gone. When you were hit you fell off that man's broom and I caught you and brought you back here. You're safe now."

"Where?"

"It's an underground military base of sorts. It's small but it certainly comes in handy against the deatheaters."

"So you're on Harry's side?"

"Not exactly, here we don't pick _teams _we just try to make peace. We'll fight if we have to but only a handful of people here are actually trained in combat. Mainly we just want the war to stop."

George nodded as best he could and smiled. "At least you're not working for them." He received a small giggle at his comment.

"You need to rest some more. I'll see to it that you have what you need when you wake up. I need to get some things done, so if you want to talk to me just ask one of your caregivers."

George's smile faded as she began to walk out of the room. He paid attention to the way her hips moved when she walked, but more so to the shortness of the dress she was wearing. The thoughts caused him to lick his lips in wonder just realizing that she had just walked out the door. He sighed deeply and relaxed on his pillows before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Lupin landed in the corn field and ran into the Burrow with a guilty expression plastered on his face. Everyone turned and looked at him in surprise. "Oh thank God. I was worrying." Mrs. Weasley's voice came from a chair in the corner of the room. "Where's George?" Fred slowly stood up and looked around, the tears already starting to form at what he knew Lupin would say.

Lupin looked at all the Weasley's helplessly. "I am so sorry." He whispered. "I tried." And Mrs. Weasley burst into uncontrollable sobs just as Fred fell to his knees seemingly unable to catch his breath. Tonks was by him in a millisecond pulling him up to the couch and holding him in her lap trying to comfort him. She rubbed his head soothingly and everyone winced at the sob that was ripped from his chest. If anyone was able to get through this war with a smile on their face, everyone would have sworn it to be Fred and George. If a Weasley twin broke down crying, it was bad.

"I tried." Lupin said again before he started trying to explain. "He was hit with the sectumsepra spell by Snape and it cut his ear off. He fell off the broom and I tried to catch him but missed. I looked everywhere for him. I searched the entire city and on top of every building. I couldn't find him anywhere. I'm so sorry. I tried." The tears began to fall from Lupin's eyes in a rapid pace. He looked over all the Weasley's who were quivering in grief and sobs. There wasn't a face in the room that wasn't covered with tears.

Hermione stood up across the room and gained everyone's attention before speaking. "You said you couldn't find him. That means someone has him. He might still be alive for all we know, we need to find him. What if the death eaters have him?" She turned to a tear soaked Harry. "Look. See if you can see him with You-Know-Who."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Moments later, and after a great deal of struggling, he opened his eyes again and just shook his head.

"Then that means he got away somehow." Hermione said. "He's still alive. At least I think so. Harry, Ron, and I can't go looking for him while we're on our mission, but why don't some of you form a search party and go looking. He, or his body, has to be somewhere." Everyone began drying their tears and nodded.

"Wait." Harry said. "Voldemort said something about wanting to find him too, because they can use him as leverage. He needs to be found and fast."

After the trio left to begin their adventure, the Weasley family made a search party. Molly and her husband had to stay home, as well as Fluer. Bill had to go back to work so as not to raise suspicion. Tonks, Ginny, Lupin, and Fred were entrusted with the task of finding George Weasley before the deatheaters did. They departed after packing everything they could and more, taking extra care to get more than enough food and water. Overall, they though themselves to be a decently strong group. And they were ready for a fight.

_**A/N: **__All right, I know there are a few parts that happened in the book that I didn't put in here. And the woman who saved George wasn't in any of the books so be prepared to meet a new charrie. Chances are there will be lots of fighting going on and probably a few battles that weren't in the book. I'm still trying to decide on a name for the woman that saved George. I have a few in mind but would like more options so if anyone has any suggestions let me know and I will give you credit for the name. Also this fan fiction will mainly be about George so there will be very few pieces of this story that involve the quartet (Tonks, Ginny, Lupin, and Fred). At least until they find him. So just keep in mind that they are searching, but unless something big is happening, I probably won't write about it. Also if you have any suggestions for a future story line, additional characters, and overall things you would like to see happen, let me know. Also I am going on a two week trip very soon so I will probably not be able to update during that time. And for anyone who reads my other stories On Our Own has been canceled, and the others will be updated shortly._


End file.
